greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rebellion (group)
The Rebellion is a deviant faction of disgruntled WWE employees and active competitors that has one goal in mind "changing the status quo". The group was formed by Shawn Michaels at Judgment Day Year IV after he recovered from a devastating head injury, initially targeting then-WWE Champion Shinsuke Nakamura and the target list increased over time. The group has been antagonistic towards any and everyone on both RAW and Smackdown Live. History To Be Added Current Members * Shawn Michaels: Shawn was initially a respectable General Manager of Monday Night RAW leading up to when he was seriously injured at the hands of disgruntled WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose, who floored the WWE Hall of Famer with "Dirty Deeds" on his office floor. As time went on, the situation involving Ambrose went unanswered for, no charges were pressed against the now former WWE Superstar and that aggravated Shawn when he came about and the eventual ignoring of the phone calls towards his best friend Triple H drove Michaels over the edge and during the weeks leading up to Judgment Day, he placed targets on the backs of various WWE Superstars (including the likes of Big Cass, Sami Zayn and even Smackdown General Manager Ric Flair and left Shane McMahon in critical condition following a stab wound to the abdomen, that he has sense recovered from). On the final RAW before the UK Pay-Per-View a masked figure appeared in the locker room area where he remained cryptic and left everyone confused until he threatened Stephanie McMahon and vowed to be in attendance at Judgment Day. Following the main event at Judgment Day, the "Bat-Man" who has been assaulting Superstars appeared to distract new WWE Champion Shinsuke Nakamura long enough for another man appeared from behind and hit a Superkick, much to the shock of everyone, it was revealed to be Shawn Michaels. On the RAW following the revelation, Michaels disrupted the broadcast whenever he saw fit, targeting Nakamura, WWE Officials, The Rock, Hideo Itami and even Mr. McMahon himself. He even provided a distraction long enough for new signee Aleister Black to strike and leave Triple H laying in the middle of the ring. One week later, Triple H had plans of calling out Shawn Michaels to the ring, which he successfully accomplished and even goaded Michaels out of retirement for one more match where if Michaels loses, he's gone from WWE and the little group is no more. Michaels agreed but instead Triple H revealed that he won't be facing "The Game", he would be facing "The Great One" instead and all hell broke lose when Rock rushed the ring, but was taken out by Aleister Black and the favor quickly shifted to the group of rebels, with Michaels leaving both men laying until being ran off by Samoa Joe. The weeks that followed Michaels revealed two new members of the group all the while sending Aleister Black to a "undisclosed location" to attack Shane McMahon. * Aleister Black: Aleister's initial involvement is still a mystery. 24 hours following his signing to RAW at Judgment Day, Black appeared behind Triple H and laid out the COO with the Black Mass. One week later, he was established as "2nd-in-command" to Shawn when he took charge on the attacks of both Baron Corbin and Shinsuke Nakamura respectively as well as his continued involvement with the newfound feud with The Rock. He took no hesitation to fulfilling Shawn's need to attack Shane McMahon at a "undisclosed location". * Zack Ryder: * Chad Gable: Championships & Accomplishments To Be Added Gallery To Be Added Category:Tag Teams Category:Stables Category:Shawn Michaels Category:Aleister Black Category:Zack Ryder Category:Chad Gable Category:The Rebellion Category:RAW